


Golden Days

by Mynamesydney



Series: Random ralbert fics [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, eventual angst, they are so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamesydney/pseuds/Mynamesydney
Summary: “I told my family I was bringing home a boyfriend for Christmas. I don’t have a boyfriend. They are expecting me to walk through the door with a boy that I don’t have.”-Race's family is expecting him to bring home a boyfriend for Christmas that he definitly does not have. His solution? Bring Albert.





	1. A great idea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had this idea for a while and I was like "Why not write it?" SO this is was I spat out!! I figured this was definitely something Race would do so,,,, 
> 
> This will probably be slower to update because I have school and stuff but I will try to crank out chapters asap. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Title taken form the P!ATD song Golden Days)

Albert had been in the middle of a study session with Jack, Davey, Katherine, Spot, Elmer, JoJo, and Specs. It was finals season, and with Christmas right around the corner, the group was _busy_. Specs had been helping Albert review for one of his exams when Race had burst into the crowded dorm and dramatically thrown himself onto the empty bed. Albert was used to his friends antics and had simply rolled his eyes and went back to studying.

“Guys help,” Race groaned as he threw an arm over his face, “I’m so screwed.” Albert had sighed at that, assuming that he was being overly theatrical.

“Yeah okay Racer.”

“No, like, you don’t understand. I’m actually ass fucked.” Albert snorted. Katherine looked up from her notes and flicked the blonde's forehead from her position on the floor. He frowned at her and pushed himself up on the bed. “I told my family I was bringing home a boyfriend for Christmas. I don’t have a boyfriend. They are expecting me to walk through the door with a boy that I don’t have.”

“ _Oh my fucking god Racer!”_ Jack had exclaimed as giggles exploded through the room.

“Why don’ you jus’ find a fake one?” Spot said, though it was hard to understand him with his thick accent and fits of giggles.

“Who the fuck would I even take? It’s not like I can just take, like, one of you or something.” The room went silent.

“That’s… not a bad idea.” Davey piped up. Race turned pleadingly toward him. “Don’t look at me, I’m going to Jack’s.” His eyes shot to Specs.

“Romeo.” Then JoJo.

“Sorry, I’ll be at Finch’s.” He looked at Spot and Elmer. They didn’t even have to say anything, just grabbing each others hands was enough to get the message.

“I’m a girl, so that wouldn’t work,” Katherine avowed, “which leaves…” All eyes turned to the redhead.

“No way,” Albert began to protest, shaking his head “absolutely not.”

“Please Albie, you’re the only one left. I don’t know anyone else.” Race was pleading at this point.

“I don’t know. What am I getting out of this?”

“I’ll buy you Starbucks everyday for the next week.”

“Next three.”

“Two.”

“Deal.”

-

And that was how Albert found himself, sitting in the passenger seat of Race’s car, on a four hour drive from Manhattan to Newburyport, Massachusetts. Race’s parents had made the move there after Race started college. The plan was to stay for a little over a week and just try to convince the family. Albert figured he could do that. No big deal.

 

He sighed, pulling out an earbud and turning to Race.

“How much longer,” Albert groaned, “my legs are falling asleep.” He wriggled in his seat, trying to bring some feeling back into his legs. Long car rides where the worst. Race exhaled heavily and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up you sound like a kid.”

“Sorry mom.” Albert crossed his arms and looked out the window.

“We have abou’ and hour and a half.”

That last hour and a half was hell. He still couldn’t feel his legs, and the Dramamine he took was starting to wear off. The added aspect of the heat being on full blast didn’t help his car sickness much either. Despite the fact that he felt like he was going to puke his brains out, the rest of the car ride went by fairly quickly.  By the time they got to Race’s parent’s house Albert was ready for death. The second the car rolled to a stop Albert jumped out of the car and into the fresh air. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. He stood for a few minutes in the chilly winter air, trying to keep his head from spinning.

“Albert get your bag out of the trunk!” Race called loudly from behind his car. Albert spun on his heels and barely managed to not slip on the ice as he walked. He hauled his suitcase out of the car with one hand and dropped it with a _thunk_ as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder with the other. Standing up straight, he grabbed the handle of his bag and began to walk behind Race to the house. It wasn’t a small house. The cream house stood at two stories tall with several windows and what appeared to be a little sunroom. The trees and bushes on the outside were bare and covered in snow. 

    Race walked up the stairs of the front porch and opened the door. As soon as the pair stepped inside they heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. Two children, a boy and a girl, came bounding around the corner. They were tripping over themselves to get to the two boys.

“Tony!” The boy yelled as he crashed into Race. Race smiled and leaned down to embrace the child in a warm hug.

“Leo! You’ve grown so much lil dude!” Albert watched as the two separated and Race reached a hand up to ruffle the boys hair. The child, whom he assumed was Race’s brother, laughed and gave the blond another quick hug before backing away. The little girl who had been bouncing on her heels sprang forward and flung her arms around Race’s neck. He picked her up and spun her around before balancing her on his hip.

“Francesca! Hi princess! How are you?” Race beamed at the child and she giggled.  

“I’m good!” She responded cheerfully before tapping Race on the nose. He planted a kiss on hers before setting her on the ground. The two children only now seemed to notice Albert’s presence, having gotten over the excitement of their older brother returning home. They stared at him quizzically and he waved awkwardly. They both waved back before skipping off back to where ever they came from in the house. Albert couldn’t really tell. He turned to Race.

“Siblings?” He queried. 

Race nodded. “Yup! Leonardo and Francesca are both seven. They’re twins. Though Leonardo likes to be called Leo.” Albert hummed and made a mental note of that. Turning back to the little front room, he noticed someone he hadn’t noticed before leaning against the wall. Race seemed to discern the figure and briskly walked to them before pulling the person into a bone crushing hug. It was immediately reciprocated eagerly.

“God I missed you.” Race mumbled into the shoulder of the unknown human.

“Missed you more lil bro.” The person pulled away form Race, and Albert could make out a female not much older than the two of them. His friend turned to him.

“Albert, my older sister Melody,” Race motioned to the girl next to him, “Melody, my boyfriend Albert.” Melody walked form her place at her brother’s side and narrowed her eyes. She looked him up and down before turning to Race.

“Antonio Dante Higgins.” She stormed over to Race, pausing before she spoke again. “Why on earth did you not tell me how cute he was!” Her face broke out into a huge grin as she slapped him on the arm. Race feigned offence as he placed a hand over his heart.

“Dear sister, whatever could you mean?” He sighed, exasperated. Albert could feel his face flush. He shuffled stiffly in place as he tried to think of something to say. Melody laughed and bumped her shoulder to Race’s.

“Nah I’m just kiddin’. Nice to meet you.” Melody made her way over to Albert. He stuck his hand out in an attempt to prompt her to take it. Instead of shaking it, she grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. He let out a startled gasp as she yanked him inter her embrace. She pulled back after the quick hug and turned to her younger brother. “Dad is out of the house right now at the store, he’ll be home soon.” Race shrugged.

“Where’s mama? I wanna say hi before I pass out.” Melody held up a finger as if to say ‘one second’ and left the room. She returned a few minutes later with a woman in tow. She was shorter lady with greying hair and kind eyes. The second she saw the blond boy, she rushed over to him. He lent down a little to embrace her, briefly kissing her cheeks.

“Oh il mio bambino, mi sei mancato tanto.” She crushed him in a hug.

“Ciao mama, mi sei mancato anche tu.” He patted her back before pulling away. He motioned for Albert to come closer. He obeyed and made his way over to them. Race took a deep breath. Albert took his hand, though whether it was to reassure Race or himself, he wasn’t sure. “Mama, this is my boyfriend Albert.” The redhead squeezed his hand.

“Ciao, nice to meet you.” She looked at him with a smile. He noticed the faint Italian accent faded into her words; perhaps it had been stronger at one point. Albert waved with his free hand.

“Hi. It’s nice to finally meet you Mrs. Higgins” He released his “boyfriends” hand and held it out for her to shake. She chuckled and took his hand.

“Please, call me Giorgia.” She, just like Melody had, pulled him into a hug. He welcomed the hug this time and gladly returned it. “Antonio, why don’t you find your room.”

“Si mama.” Race kissed her quick on the cheek before grabbing his bag and motioning for Albert to follow him. They two lugged their suitcases up the stairs and made their way to Race’s old room.

“I haven’t changed my room since high school so _please_ don’t laugh.” He pleaded as he pushed open the door. Albert raised his hand to muffle a snort. The room was exactly what he would have expected of a teenage Race. The walls were littered with posters of various Broadway productions and glow in the dark stars were sloppily stuck to the ceiling. A bed sat pressed into one of the corners of the room and a dresser stood against the opposing wall. A desk with assorted knickknacks and a chair were in one of the other corners. 

When they stepped into the room and Race saw his old bed, he dropped everything and immediately flopped onto it. Albert took a seat next to him. He heard his friend say something but it was muffled by the comforter.

“Waddid you say?” He prompted. The blond turned his head towards him and rolled his eyes.

“I said,” he sighed as he sat up, “how deep are we going to get with this?”

“With what?” Albert feigned ignorance, trying to avoid the question. Race motioned between the two of them.

“With us. Ya know, hand holding, cuddling, shit that couples do.”

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. I’m okay with hand holding and flirting and being sappy I guess. Doesn’t bother me.” He shrugged. The boy next to him nodded in agreement. Tension grew slowly in the air as an unasked question sat between them.

“What about, uh-” Race said at the same time Albert blurted out “You okay with kissing?”. Albert could feel his face go pink.

“I uhm, I guess so?” Race stuttered out. He shifted anxiously in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. “I mean I kind of expected it. Are you okay with it?”

    Albert hesitated before answering. “Yeah, sure. It’s fine with me as long as it doesn’t get to, like, intense.” He didn’t think his face could go any pinker, but boy he was wrong. Before either of them could say anything else, a shout was heard from downstairs.

    “Boys! Come here!” The two of them clambered down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Giorgia setting various sandwich ingredients out on the counter. “Antonio, will you make some food for you and your boyfriend? I would, but I need to finish doing the laundry.” Race grumbled something about just getting there and wanting to relax, but nonetheless proceeded to take over her job. He bumped hips with her as she walked past him and then slid around to the other side of the counter, grabbing Albert’s arm in the process. He let himself be dragged by the blond. He watched as Race pulled his phone out of his pocket and connected it to the small speaker sitting on the counter next to the sink. Music blasted through the kitchen and Albert watched as the other boy began to do what could only be described as a shimmy. His hips swayed from side to side and his head bobbed up and down to the rhythm. He wasn’t a bad dancer, in fact he was almost mesmerizing. Albert stood there watching his friend dance and nearly forgot about the food until Race bumped his hip against his and broke his daze. He grabbed some bread and stole the knife from his companion, whose response was to wine and make grabby hands. Albert ceased to spread the mayonnaise on the bread as he looked at Race.

    “My dude, do you really think dancing with a knife is a good idea?” Race huffed and crossed his arms.

    “I was being careful! I think things through!” He stammered.

Albert turned to him slowly with a look of horror. “Racer, I once saw you eat a marshmallow that was _still on fire_.”  He went back to making his sandwich and listened to the other boy shuffle around. A loud gasp echoed throughout the kitchen as “Can’t help falling in love” came on. He looked questioningly at Race. The boy was practically vibrating with happiness.  

“I love this song-” His eyes widened, “We _have_ to dance!” He grabbed the redheads wrist and tugged their bodies together. Now, physical contact wasn’t uncommon for them. In fact, it was a frequent occurrence. Hugs, arms around shoulders, or little touches to the arm or leg. They were both fairly touchy people.

 

But this, this was not something they had done.

 

Racetrack dramatically swept him into his arms and whirled them around the sizeable kitchen. Albert could feel his hands on his hips and his chest vibrating with laughter against his. Albert looped his arms around the other’s neck and let him lead them around. The two tripped over each other’s feet as Elvis’s voice filled the room. As the song faded out, Race dipped Albert in his arms, still giggling.  He suddenly became _very aware_ at how close they were. How close their faces were. Race coughed awkwardly and raised Albert to his feet. They separated and he flushed almost as red as his hair.  

Race rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as his face and ears tinted red. “I-um, that was fun.” Albert nodded and tried to smile reassuringly.

“Yeah, it was.” He motioned to their forgotten half eaten sandwiches. “We should probably keep eating.” The two of them tucked back into their food and tried to ignore the awkward tension in the air.

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful. Melody continued to pester them throughout the time, and Leo and Francesca  had convinced him to play with them for a bit. Later that night, he’d even discovered the cat. Albert _loved_ cats- almost as much as he loved cryptids and conspiracy theories. He had been sitting on the bed in Race’s room when he heard something scratching outside the door. Confused, he looked up from his phone. He walked over to the door. Cautiously, he eased it open to find a small cat, probably a ragdoll. He let out a considerably loud gasp.

“Racer!” Race unceremoniously shot out of the bathroom at the end of the hall with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

“Wha’? Wha’ haffen’?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a cat?” A wave of relief seemed to pass over the blond boy as he realized that Albert didn’t seem to be hurt in anyway like he had though.

“Jesus Albie, I thought’ you jus’ died or somethin’ wit’ the way you yelled. Tha’ Stella.” Albert looked back down at the cat and smiled at her. He scooped her up in his arms and she meowed in protest. He started to scratch behind her ears and under her chin and the meowing quickly turned to purring. He looked up to say something more to his friend only to find he had retreated back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. Sighing, he walked back into the room, still cradling the cat in his arms. He set Stella down on the bed so he could climb into it. It had gotten pretty late and he was tired. As soon as he was under the covers, Stella was at his side pushing her head into his hand. He began to stroke her head, marveling at how soft she was. She curled up at his side, still purring as he continued to pet her. He let his eyes slip shut and his had stilled on the now sleeping Stella. Letting himself slip into unconsciousness, he barely noticed when Race come into the room.

 

And if Race’s heart skipped a beat when he was confronted with the two curled up on the bed together, no one needed to know.

 


	2. Bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert beings to realize what he's gotten himself into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm sorry this took so long? I was sick as fuck the last two days (which sucks bc spring break) but I f i n a l l y finished this so here u go

When Albert woke up, it took him a few seconds to realise where he was. It took him another five to realize something warm was pressed against his back that had not been there when he fell asleep. Something was wrapped around his waist too.  It wasn’t the cat, because he could feel the cat asleep next to his leg. And he was like 97% sure that the cat didn’t have arms to wrap around him.  _ Arms. _ Arms are attached to bodies and bodies have names and the name of the body next to him was Race and  _ oh my god Race’s arms where around his waist and they were spooning holy shit.  _ Albert’s eyes shot open. In attempt to distance himself from his friend, he pushed himself off the bed. The back of his head smacked the nightstand next to him on the way down, A resounding  _ thwack _ echoed throughout the quiet room as he hit the hardwood flooring, letting out a pained groan as it happened. The early morning sun was shining through the window by the bed and right into Albert’s eyes, only making him more disoriented. There was rustling on the bed and soon he could see a pair of blue eyes squinting down at him.

“Alber’? A’  you okay?” Race’s voice was thick with sleep and his eyes portrayed concern. The rays of light illuminated his hair, making it look like a golden halo. From his position on the floor, Albert would have mistaken him for an angel if he hadn’t known who it was. Grumbling, he stood up quickly. A little  _ too _ quickly. All the blood rushed from his head and his vision spun. He stuck his hands out in a vain attempt to keep himself from falling over and he wobbled slightly. He felt Race’s hand on his arm to steady him and his other arm wrapped around his hips. After the spots cleared from his vision and he could no longer hear the blood rushing from his ears, he was all to aware of where Race’s body made contact with his. His head was pounding and he was too tired to even begin to care at this point.

“Racer, thank you for catching me, but can I please get some coffee or ibuprofen or  _ something _ .” He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes to keep the bright morning sun from assaulting his eyes. It was to early for this shit. 

“Oh uh yeah c’mon.” He wearily trugged behind his friend and into the kitchen, collapsing onto one of the kitchen island stools. Laying his throbbing head on his arms, he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the coffee Race had began to brew. A quick poke to his arm and Albert raised his head to see his friend holding out two pills and a glass of water.

“Take these, it’ll help.” The redhead took them from Race’s hands and tossed them into his mouth, downing the glass of water after. A few minutes later and the coffee was done. A warm mug was offered to him, which he gratefully took. His friend watched in a horror from across the kitchen as Albert down half a mug of steaming black coffee. 

“You’re a monster.” He glanced up at his friend in confusion. “How is that enjoyable?” He motioned to the mug Albert was holding. 

“I ‘unno. Tastes better than the shit you’re drinking.”

“Excuse me?” Race gasped and placed his hand over his heart in mock offence. “I will have you know that there is no problem with putting several spoons of coffee creamer and sugar into coffee.”

“You might as well put coffee in your creamer.” Albert rolled his eyes and went back to drinking his own coffee. His headache started to fade away and he could look at Race without squinting. Melody walked into the kitchen not soon after and snatched Race’s cup out of his hand. He whined as she gulped it down. Gagging, she scrunched up her nose.

“Race, what is  _ in  _ there? That has gotta be nuclear.” 

“See Racer? Its nasty. Black coffee is where it’s at.” Melody nodded in agreement. 

“Exactly!” Race crossed his arms and grumbled about how it was perfectly normal as Melody high-fived Albert. “Anyway, I came in here because I actually needed something. We’re gonna have fun sibling and boyfriend bonding time!” She sang, clapping her hands. 

“Melody no, the last time I had bonding time with you a lost half an eyebrow and had chemical burns on my legs.”

“You  _ what _ ?” Albert sputtered. He whipped around to Race, who shrugged. 

“I  _ still  _ get war flashbacks to it, it that was over a year ago. I will  _ never _ let Melody anywhere near my legs again.” 

“Okay, it was  _ not _ that bad. You just… have sensitive skin?” Her voice pitched at the end. He blinked dismissively at her and shook his head. Albert glanced at Melody, then back at Race.

“I say why not. It could be fun. I don’t even know Melody that well and if I’m gonna be spending the next week with her I might as well get to know her.” Albert braced for Race to chastise him. Reasoning with the boy was always hard. He was stubborn. 

“ _ No _ . Not happening Albie.” 

“Please?” He jutted his lower lip out and gave the other boy the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Race’s tough demeanor began to crumble and he pulled his lip between his teeth

“I don’t- I don’t know.” 

“ _ Pretty please _ ?” Albert considered whimpering for s split second before deciding against it. 

“Ugh, fine. You’re lucky you’re so cute babe. Otherwise I wouldn’t be doing this”. He smiled, winking at Albert. Melody squealed and clapped her hands. 

“Yes! Okay come to my room around, let’s say, twelve thirty?” He glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eye. 9:04. That gave him enough time to shower and relax for a bit. 

“K.” Race walked out of the kitchen, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Albert’s lips. His face reddened.  _ Oh boy _ , he thought,  _ this is going to be a long week. _

 

By the time midday rolled around, Albert had almost forgotten about their little hang out session. Race had dragged him to the couch to watch the newest episode of Big Brother because “It’s important Albie!”. He sighed and let himself be forced to watch the trashy reality tv. He was laying on his back with the taller boy on his chest. At first, he had been a bit hesitant to cuddle with Race. No one was around, and it seemed a bit extra to be that physical when no one was watching. But, nonetheless, Race had insisted on it. He was practically asleep when Melody had erupted into the living room. The blond let out a shriek and his knee narrowly missed Albert’s crotch. The redhead about fell off the couch in shock. Melody snickered and waited for the boys to get their bearing before saying anything else. 

“It’s bonding time!” She clapped and turned on her heel. Race groaned into Albert’s chest. He shoved the blonde off him and onto the floor, an oof was forced out as he landed. He glared at Albert from below. 

“Sorry.” He slid off the couch, following Melody to her room. He heard Race shuffling behind him, most likely pouting. Pushing open the door, he was greeted by a room he would  _ not  _ have expected. The black curtains hung drawn in front of the window, blocking out the natural light. Her monochrome comforter was pulled messily over the bed. A grey bean bag slouched over in the corner and a fuzzy black rug was placed in the middle of the room. Everything in her room was a stark contrast to the bright atmosphere of Race’s. Melody plopped down onto her bed and motioned for the boys to follow. Albert cautiously sat down at the foot of the bed. The silence was abruptly broken as Race and belly flopped onto the middle of the bed between the other two. He grunted as his friends foot made contact with his face. 

“Nice to see your room is still going through its emo faze Mel.” Race jabbed at her. She laughed and smacked the back of his head.

“Nice to see that you’re still an asshole.” She pulled a plastic bin out from under her bed. Popping off the lid, Albert caught a quick glimpse of what was inside. Assorted facemasks, bottles of nail polish, and random makeup products were arranged neatly. She sat for a moment, considering her options. She pulled out three different masks. “Okay, this one for Albert,” she tossed him a package, “and this one for Tony!” He looked at the mask in his hands. Something about a sheet mask with honey and coconut. 

“What do I do with this exactly?” He held up the mask. Race ripped open his and pulled it out. 

“You put it on your face, dumbass.” He laid the mask over his face, careful not to drip any of the excese liquid anywhere. Albert shrugged and tore open his own package, copying Race’s movements. Melody put on her own mask and pulled out a bottle of dark purple sparkly nail polish. 

“Okay, Tony’s turn first.” She pulled his hand to her and unscrewed the bottle, carefully painting on the gloopy polish. He watched as Race scrunched his nose up at the smell of the polish. ‘ _ Cute _ ’ he thought. 

“So how did you guys meet?” She paused her painting and glanced up a them. The two boys made eye contact. They had thought up a whole story for this question beforehand, figuring that it would be asked at one point.

“Well, um, Albert and I shared a dorm freshman year, and became friends like that. It was kinda awkward at first but now look where we are.” Race did his best to put on the most love-sick expression he could. 

“I started to like him I think around the middle of freshman year?” Albert picked at a loose thread on the comforter, “Only it took him until the beginning of this year to realize he liked me. He’s so oblivious. Did he ever tell you about the time one of the girls from his class had been flirting with him for several weeks and even brought him chocolates for Valentine’s day and he  _ still  _ had no idea that she liked him?” This was not part of the fake story, but was true nonetheless.  Race looked aghast. 

“Albie! That was supposed to be a secret!” Melody tried to hide her snickering but failed miserably. “I feel attacked.”

“I’m sorry! It was too funny not to tell!” He flinched back as Race threw a hand in his direction. He whiffed Albert’s arm and Melody gasped. 

“You smudged it!” Exasperated, she snatched his hand to fix the ruined polish. When his nails were finished, she turned to Albert, squinting her eyes as she considered the color she wanted to use. She reached into her bin of products and picked a shimmery teal color. Nodding in approval, she motioned for him to scooch closer to her. He crawled over to her, careful not to let his mask fall off, and gave her his hand. She unscrewed the cap and began to paint his nails.

“This one will go nicely with your hair.” He had no idea what she was talking about but nodded anyway. After his nails were done, she put the bottle back and pulled out a bag. 

“Okay boys take off your masks.” She waited for them to peel the masks for their faces before continuing. “Makeup time!” The boys groaned simultaneously. The only other makeup experience he had ever had was the time David’s older sister had convinced him to let her do her cosmetology final on him. He  _ still  _ finds glitter. 

“Mel  _ why _ ? That shit’s so hard to get off.” 

“Because why not? Albert? What about you?” He warily eyed the bag she was waving at him. He didn’t really want to put that much on his face, but if it would annoy Race, he saw no harm in it.

“I don’t see why not?” He sighed. Race made a high pitched sound of protest and glared at Albert. Melody clapped excitedly and dug through her makeup bag, triumphantly pulling out a black eyeliner pen. She shook it and uncapped it, grabbing the blond boys chin.

“Close your eyes and  _ don’t move _ .” She drew a line across his eyelid, carefully winging it out and up. Not to dramatic, but not plain. Moving to the other eye, she copied her movements. Sitting back, she studied her work before leaning in and fixing the first line. “Okay done. You can open your eyes but be careful it might still be wet.” Race opened his eyes and watched her dig through the bag again. She pulled out a tube of mascara and twisted out the wand. “Okay don’t close your eyes but blink when I tell you to.” She combed the makeup through his lashes, telling him to blink slowly every so often. Satisfied with his eye makeup, she threw the eyeliner and mascara back into the bag.

“Are you done yet?” He shifted, blinking his eyes rapidly, trying to get used to the feeling of the makeup. She opened her mouth as if to say yes, but quickly changed her mind when something caught her eye. A mischievous smile creeped across her face as she removed a tube of lipstick. 

“Nope!” Popping the p as she uncapped the lipstick. He rolled his eyes as she slathered the deep red lipstick onto his lips, cursing when Race flinched and she got some on his chin. Swiping a thumb across the smudge, she wiped it off and hummed in approval. “Okay  _ now  _ I’m done.” He turned to Albert, batting his eyelashes.

“Am I pretty?” He pressed over exaggerating his pout and sticking out his chest. Albert had to take a second before he responded. The mascara made Race’s long eyelashes look even longer than they already did (“It’s  _ so  _ unfair!” according to Melody), and the eyeliner brought out his already striking eyes. The deep red lipstick stood out against his pale skin and looked absolutely  _ stunning _ . 

Warmth krept up into his cheeks as he stuttered out a response. “Uh, yeah? Yeah. You look good.”

He wasn’t lying. Race flushed at the compliment and smiled at him.

“Thanks.” Melody swiveled so she was facing Albert and reached blindly into the makeup bag.

“Your turn!” She pulled out the same eyeliner and mascara she had used on Race, and grinned cheekily as he reluctantly let her put the eye makeup on. Sitting back to admire her work, she seemed pleased and threw the supplies back into the bag, zipping it up. “All done!” He pulled out his phone and opened the camera to see what he looked like. His eyeliner was not winged like Race’s but still brought out his eyes, and his long eyelashes became much more noticeable now that they were coated in mascara. Not bad.

“Woah woah woah. Why doesn’t he have lipstick? If I have to wear it so does he.”  Race complained and crossed his arms. Albert’s eyes widened. 

“No. No no no. I don’t want to wear lipstick. The eye shit is enough. No offence Melody.” 

“None taken.” She put the makeup bag back into the bin of beauty products. “I won’t put any on you if you don’t want it.”

“Not fair!” Race exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “Why does he get to not wear lipstick!”

“Because I don’t know him that well! Your my baby brother, I’m  _ supposed  _ to pick on you!” He sighed, exasperated. Albert barely had a second to do anything before Race was lunging across the bed and planting his lips on his. His brain short circuited for a second, forgetting that kissing back was a thing. By the time he went to kiss back, Race had pulled away. The kiss was quick, not longer than two seconds, but was still enough to transfer the lipstick onto Albert’s lips. Pulling back, Race glared at Melody.

“There, now he has it to.” 

 

For probably the twentieth time (he was assuming), his face flushed. 

 

What had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on my tumblr (hanayhoe)


End file.
